


Loves oblivious lies

by Whoopsie_im_insecure



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jack Stauber, Music, Mutual Pining, Pining, Short & Sweet, Studying, its just real soft guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoopsie_im_insecure/pseuds/Whoopsie_im_insecure
Summary: Ikusaba and Ishimaru are both two people who seem incapable of romantic feelings and yet they still manage to get flustered every time they look at one another.
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Ishimaru Kiyotaka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Loves oblivious lies

Kiyotaka Ishimaru was never pegged as someone who could fall in love with anyone. Yes the occasional jokes were made that him and mondo were secretly more than bros but everyone knew Kiyotaka was too focused on his studies. However something- no, someone had distracted him from his studies.

Mukuro Ikusaba was never pegged as someone who could fall in love with anyone. She was cold whenever she first met anyone and was too intimidating for anyone to fall for her. However something- no, someone had broken this icy exterior.

Kiyotaka and Mukuro had been studying together in the library for the past few weeks, they met up every Wednesday and worked on their school work together. They sat in each other’s silence occasionally making conversation, then that short conversation would turn into an hour and they’d both realize that it’s a bit too late to still be in the library.

Kiyotaka finished up his work for the day and was going to do some extra studying but then he saw Mukuro with her headphones in, her head swaying to the music she was listening to. A gentle smile was on the girl's face and Kiyotaka couldn’t help but reciprocate, seeing her happy always made the hall monitor feel fuzzy inside.

“What are you listening to Ikusaba?” Kiyotaka asked.

Mukuro looked up from her work, “jack stauber.”

“Pardon me for asking,” kiyotaka started, “but who is jack stauber?”

“He’s a musician and a pretty good one at that.”

“Ah, I see, what kind of music does he make?”

“Um...” Mukuro trailed off, “I’m not quite sure how to explain it. Do you want to listen to it?”

Kiyotaka nodded enthusiastically, he never quite understood the things that Mukuro liked. He supposed alternative culture, as Mukuro calls it, isn’t his thing. Nonetheless he still was eager to learn about the things that the soldier enjoyed.

Mukuro took out one of her earbuds and grabbed a nearby tissue to wipe it off. She folded the tissue and gently handed kiyotaka the earbud; their fingertips brushed for a moment. Kiyotaka scooted closer to the girl so he could be at a comfortable distance for both of them to listen.

Mukuro started scrolling through the songs looking for one particular song. She looked around the library to confirm that it was empty.

Then she turned her head to kiyotaka and said, “I think you’ll like this one.”

The song started to play and mukuro quietly hummed along. Kiyotaka looked at the soldier's phone and saw that the song was named ‘two time’ and it was 2 minutes and 20 seconds long. It was quite short in kiyotaka’s opinion, when studying songs he noticed most were around three to five minutes.

Kiyotaka was pulled from his thoughts when he heard that mukuro’s humming turned into singing. Her words were soft and quiet as if she were holding herself back. Her voice was higher then kiyotaka expected, it wasn’t pitchy or anything of that sort but he was expecting her to sound more like an alto. Instead she sounded more like a soprano two. He continued to look at her, he studied the way she gently nodded her head to the beat of the song. Her eyes were lidded and her pointer finger was swaying, almost as if she was conducting. Kiyotaka wouldn’t want to admit it but he looked at her lips as well. He watched each word of the song as it left her lips, he noticed how they’re light pink and how they looked incredibly soft.

Mukuro opened her eyes to see kiyotaka staring right at her, his cheeks were tinted with a soft pink. His head was propped on his hand and he had a love-struck look on his face. Heat was rising to the soldiers face but she tried to ignore it. 

“Uh, did you like the song?” Mukuro asked, trying her best to not sound flustered.

It was kiyotaka’s turn to panic as he tried to remember the song, “I, um, couldn’t understand all of the words but I enjoyed it. I can see why you like his music so much!”

“Do you wanna keep listening or...” mukuro trailed off

“Sure, that sounds nice.” Kiyotaka replied with a bright smile.

So the soldier and hall monitor continued to study, still close together, while listening to jack stauber and smiling at each other every few minutes. Their pinkies may have even brushed against each other a few times, but they were soon swiftly pulled away with a flustered apology. 

When it got too late to study the two went their separate ways into their individual dorms. 

Kiyotaka closed his door, set down his studying supplies at his desk, then sat down on his bed. His thoughts were cluttered with images and memories of the soldier that he’s grown so close to. He kept trying to tell himself that he likes her just as a friend but he’s finally realized that’s not true. Kiyotaka had realized that he had strong romantic feelings for mukuro but he knew she wouldn't feel the same.

He’d later realize the lie within that statement.

Mukuro closed her door and flopped down on her bed. She continued playing the song that she was listening to with kiyotaka and smiled. She’d been enjoying her time with him recently, they’ve become such good friends over the past few months. The soldier knows that Sayaka, Sakura and Hina all care for her, and she cares for them just as much, but she feels as if kiyotaka cares for her just a bit more. She feels she might be getting her hopes up, but she feels loved by kiyotaka.

“Platonically of course” she says to herself.

She’d later realize the lie within that statement.


End file.
